fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saizo
Saizou ' (サイゾウ) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: Fates. He is voiced by Tarusuke Shingaki in Japanese version. Profile Saizou is a subordinate of Ryoma, and the older brother of Kaze. He has a personality that can become fired up and as a result, Kagerou often has to restrain his recklessness. His family has served the Hoshido royalty for years. His father was killed by Kotarou in an unknown incident, and he attempted to avenge his death but failed and as a result suffered a scar on his right eye. Like Kaze, Saizou is very handsome. He is well aware that his face attracts women, so he hides his face in order to smoothly carry out a given task. On the other hand, Kaze does not know that he is very attractive. In his supports with Kagerou it is revealed that the two of them were lovers at one point in the past, however gave up their relationship to dedicate themselves to serving Hoshido. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Gurei. Personality Unlike his brother Kaze, he has a blunt personality that is hot blooded and can suddenly become fired up. He is also suspicious of people from Nohr, as his initial support conversations with the Avatar show that he constantly watches them as he does not know if they are plotting something. His supports with Lazward show he can determine a person's origins and history by watching their swordsmanship skills. Like Kagerou, Saizou is loyal to Ryoma and would gladly sacrifice his life for him. He hates sweets the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 2nd. In Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 11 - Coalition= As an enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Kagerou. Guard Stance: +1 Move. Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Subaki= |-|Lazward= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'''Saizou will receive whatever secondary class that the female Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. |-|Orochi/Kagerou= |-|Oboro= |-|Rinkah= |-|Sakura= |-|Setsuna/Mozume= |-|Felicia= |-|Azura/Hinoka= |-|Charlotte= |-|Belka= Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Orochi *Kagerou *Oboro *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Hinoka *Sakura *Mozume *Charlotte (Third Path) *Belka (Third Path) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Kaze *Subaki *Gurei *Kanna - if Saizou is his father *Lazward (Third Path) Etymology Saizou shares his name with a real life Sengoku ninja Kirigakure Saizō. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also voiced Stahl and Gerome in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Gallery Saizou confession.jpg|Saizou's confession scene. File:Saizouavatar.png|Saizou's official Twitter icon File:Saizou Elite Ninja.png|Saizou's battle model as an Elite Ninja File:FEF Saizou My Room Model.png|Saizou's model for My Room. File:FEF Saizou2 My Room Model.png|Saizou's maskless model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters